Felsenstadt
Known as the mining town of the Bevrimn Mountains in Vestya , this mid-sized settlement was established by Dwarves in earlier days. History The history of Felsenstadt is a long, rich history. Long ago, when the other races had begun to flood into Vestya after hearing of the Amnians' discoveries there, the Dwarves claimed the Bevrimn Mountains, hoping to find a fortune buried beneath the mountains. At first, they only mined there, building occasional houses. But once Hemrill Goldbeard, the voted leader of Felsenstadt in those days, allowed other races to flock to his settlement, the village became a town. Many Dwarves and Gnomes now make their home now, but the occasional human or Halfling live among the masses. The peace was nearly disturbed when a sudden drop in the amount of ore found in the mines created poverty and crime. This lasted around 20 years, plunging the once beautiful town into a crime filled land of corruption. Fortunately, a Dwarf by the name of Mulrum Oneword became the leader of Felsenstadt and lead the town back to it's former glory, striking rich with diamonds, jewels, and gold in the mines. Ever since then, it has been a hot-spot for merchants and those willing to get rich off of gold. Geography Obviously, a town that makes their money from mining needs a good mine to start at. Felsenstadt is located on the side of Mount Schneebedeckt, the tallest mountain in the Bevrimn Mountains. The mountain is rich with ore, such as coal, iron, diamonds, rubies, and amethyst, and the climate is quite cool and the average inches of rainfall is 1.75. It is very cold in the winter and humid in the summer. It is impossible to grow crops on the landscape so the crop fields are located to the north, at the foothills of the mountain. Mountain goats and wolves make their homes on the mountainside and trolls live among the rocky landscape. Since the town's resurgence, it has grown significantly. It now extends onto the side of Mount Scharferfels. The mountain is known for having a gigantic crack down the center. Its origin is unknown, but it does not seem to be the result of volcanic activity. Mining expeditions into the ravine have returned nothing, which is strange for the Bevrimn Mountains. People Most of the people living in Felsenstadt are Dwarven or Gnome but many different races make their homes in the mining town. aroung 48.75 of the population are Dwarves, 42.50 are Gnomes, 4.25 are Humans, 2.50 are Halfling, 1.75 are Elven, and the final 0.25 are the other races. Crime & Punishment The crime in Felsenstadt has been at an all time low since the disbanding of the Pocket Sweepers and the punishment for theft and burglary has also become much more mild. The punishment for minor crimes (loitering, minor destruction of property) is usually a fine, while things like theft, murder, and other more serious crimes is usually several years working hard labor in the Felsenstadt mines. It is rare that one would be given the death penalty for even a serious crime, though it has definitely happened before. Notable People * Weywocket * Hemrill Goldbeard * Mulrum Oneword * Winston Titanlance * Byllewyn Oresmiter Trivia * There is supposedly a stone giant that lives in the end of one of Felsenstadt's mines. * Ancient Amnians made a deal with the Dwarves saying that if they gave them Felsenstadt, the Dwarves would have to give up their jewels that they came with. No one alive today knows if this deal went down. * During the darker ages of Felsenstadt, a thieves guild existed that may or may not still exist. They were called the Pocket Sweepers. * Recently, a group called The Nest has been operating out of Felsenstadt. No one knows what their intentions are. * Around the time of Mulrum Oneword's rule over Felsenstadt, a type of natural gas called Vanaffrax was discovered deep in the town's mines. Due to the difficulty of extracting it, Vanaffrax is extremely expensive, although Vanaffrax-based lighting systems have been put in place in government buildings and the homes of some of Felsenstadt's wealthier residents. Category:Vestyan Towns